The invention relates to a hinge-lid box (hinge-lid pack), in particular for cigarettes, comprising a single-piece blank made of (thin) cardboard for forming a box part with a box front wall, box rear wall, box side walls and base wall and for forming a lid with a lid front wall, lid rear wall, lid side walls and end wall, and also having a collar comprising a collar front wall and collar side tabs, the collar being connected, in the region of the collar front wall, to the box front wall via residual connections or webs which, when the blank is folded, can be folded in a Z-shaped manner such that the residual connections or webs butt against the inside of the box front wall.
Various designs are known for hinge-lid boxes comprising blanks in which the collar is connected integrally to a main blank for the box part and lid. In the case of the hinge-lid box according to EP 6 872, webs are arranged, as means for connection to the collar, on the upright sides of the box front wall. By virtue of its position relative to the box front wall being changed, said collar is folded into the pack-specific position, in which case the webs are moved into a Z-shaped folded position.
The hinge-lid box according to DE 27 59 178 is of similar configuration, the foldable connection between the box front wall and collar front wall extending over the entire width of the box front wall.